In the referenced Braun et al. patent, a system is described which involves an "island" characterized as a plurality of integrated circuit packages installed in connectors, a cooling frame and an interconnection medium which supports the other elements. The hold-down device of the referenced Klein et al. patent applies a clamping force to the carriers or metallic heat sink members of the packages in order to insure electrical and thermal continuity respectively with the connector elements and the cooling frame. As noted in the last mentioned patent, it is a feature of the hold-down device that the packages under restraint may be identified as to type without their removal from the island assembly. To this end, the hold-down device includes a narrow elongated slot through which the type designation of the integrated circuit which has been placed on the upper surface of the heat sink member is visible at all times. In a system employing a large number of integrated circuits of different logic types, the ability to determine the location of each type while the packages are clamped in position and the system is operative, is of considerable importance for diagnostic and maintenance purposes.
Since the slot in the hold-down device is relatively narrow, the type indicia for the integrated circuit packages, which is an operative system comprises two adjacent rows each having four digits, must be precisely located on the package surface to be visible. While some integrated circuit packages may have their type designation placed on them at the time of manufacture according to a rigid specification, others are not capable of being completely identified at that time. For example, generic programmable read only memory (PROM) packages are supplied, and do not have a distinct type status until they are operator programmed for a particular purpose. Such programming is generally a pre-production requirement but may be necessary subsequently in a field environment. In either event, these packages must be immediately identified after programming to avoid future misplacement within the island assembly. Moreover, the PROM packages are often of the "split" variety, wherein two separate component packages are mounted side-by-side in a single connector. Since one hold-down device is used to clamp the pair of packages, the type designations of both packages must be completely visible through the slot. This imposes even tighter tolerances on the placement of the labels. The manual application of such labels, without mechanical assistance, is both tedious and time consuming. What is needed is a tool for assisting the operator in aligning and placing the labels on the packages. The device of the present invention provides a simple, low-cost, yet effective means of filling this need.